ExGirlfriend of an ExLuuurve God
by mugglelover27
Summary: Set after SitNoP. The title kind of gives some of it away. Something happens between Gee and Masimo that will change EVERYTHING! I'm vair bad at summaries. Rated T for language and Thematic Elements.


Chapter one: Cringing Like a Cringey Thing

**A/N**_**Hello everyone! I don't know you yet…. Soooo….. HI! This is my first Georgia Fanfic and also my first story Fanfic. Do not judge too harshly please. Fanks. This first chapter is vair vair bad… in my opinion anyway. I hope you like it. Please R&R. **_

_**~~~ First authors note from Kat**_

11:00

Walking along in the dark. All aloney. On my owney…… Or not?

I see someone walking towards me. It's Masimo! He looks all groovy in the moonlight. And he's walking towards ME!

"Signorina Georgia," He says in kind of a slurry voice, "I am glad to see you." Oh God! He's drunk!

When he gets to me he snogs me! Really hard. Then, before I know it, he's pushed me into the bushes. Really quickly he starts fiddling with my trouser button. It's then I know what he's doing. Luckily I wore my capris with the impossible button.

While he's drunkenly fiddling around I push him off me and start running. Behind me I hear him shout angrily, "Miss Lindsay is, how you say, easy with this."

WHAT?! Does that mean what I think it means? Good God!

Home

I showered about a million times trying to get the idea off me.

Called Jas.

"Jas?"

"Quoi?"

"Can I come over?"

"Why? Gee you sound worried. What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"OK." And we hung up.

"I'm going to Jas'." I yelled down to my parents.

Mutti came round the corner wearing a ludicrously tight top. "It's dark out. Do you want me to drive you?"

I started to say no but then remembered Masimo lurking about. "Ya mum. Thanks.

In the Loon Mobile

Mutti is an exceptional driver. Nothing like the loon leader (Vati) who enjoys running over traffic cones.

Stopped at a stop sign and… OH NO! Masimo is on the sidewalk! And he's seen me! He started to wobble his way over to the car.

"Oh look!" Mutti said, seeing him. "There's that Italian bloke you like."

"Drive!"

"What? But why Georgia?"

"Just DRIVE!" I shouted and stepped on the gas pedal so we accelerated forward.

At Jas'

As soon as I got to the door Jas opened it. I kind of collapsed onto her in a pathetic way.

"Gee? What's wrong?" She led me up to her room where I plopped down in the middle of owl mountain.

"Umm….Well…You see……"

"Gee, you are not Ellen. Speak."

"I ran into Masimo."

"When, where?"

"About an hour ago."

"Well, what happened?"

I paused for a bit and then told her the whole story. When I finished she just stared at me.

"Earth to Jas. Please say something."

"Blimey…"

"That was a real help. Thanks."

"Sorry but just… blimey!"

"What is it with you and the word 'Blimey'?"

"Umm… I think this calls for an emergency Ace Gang meeting."

10 mins later

Jas is calling everyone while I am snuggled up with her owls. I am owl girl.

"Georgia?"

"Yes Jazzy Spazzy?"

"Do you want us to meet in the park?"

Oh no… Where are we going to have the meeting? I really don't want to go out there right now. Masimo is probably still lurking around, waiting for me. I'm cringing like a cringey thing. "Jas… I really don't want to go back out there right now."

"Everyone could come over here." Did the voley one just save me?

"Jas you are the best! You have just saved me!" I said and hugged her.

15 mins later

Everyone is here. They are just staring at me. They're like staring things.

"Umm… Gee?" Jas said. "Are you going to tell everyone what happened?"

"Oh right…" And so I told them the whole story. When I was finished they started staring at me again. Then they all started talking at once.

"Are you alright?" That was Mabs.

"Did you hurt him?" Ro-Ro always wanting to know about injuries.

"Well… umm… what… I mean…" Guess who that was.

"So does this mean that Masimo and Wet Lindsay…. Well… you know… got to number 10?" Jools asked.

"I don't know for sure, but that's what it sounded like he meant."

Then Jas went all wise woman of the forest. "Georgia, I hope you have learned your lesson about boys. Especially the Italian ones. I mean, who knows, he could have been cheating on you with Wet Lindsay the whole time."

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"So, why aren't we in the park?" Ro-Ro asked.

"I'm just scared that he's still out there. And he didn't seem mad when I saw him on the street while I was coming here."

"We can be like your bodyguards!" Rosie shouted excitedly. Blimey, she looked kind of evil. "It will start tomorrow!" Then she lay on the floor and fell asleep. Just like that. Scary.

**A/N**** Thank you all for reading! I know it was short and crappy, but it was fun to write. Rosie's character is really fun to write. She's just insane! In a good way of course. I was going to say something else… oh Ya! I promise lots of Dave in the future. I have some big plans for this story and they might all involve Dave. I'm not sure. I will update ASAP. Promise. Once again, Thanks for reading and please R&R.**


End file.
